creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 March 2015
03:21 nie ogarniam c: 03:21 Ciągle umieram. ;_; 03:21 Nienawidzę być chora 03:21 D: 03:21 , 03:21 niech ci nowa zrobi akupunkture 03:21 tylko uważaj na oczy 03:22 bo lubi nabijać w oczodół 03:22 :v 03:22 nie wierzę w takie leczenie 03:22 witam 03:22 o/ lobotakerka 03:22 Haj ^^ 03:22 Siema Lobo 03:22 o/ 03:22 zaczęłam rozkminiać bardziej na temat 42 03:22 Pomoc:Edytowanie 03:22 jezu 03:22 ty też? 03:22 zgłoś to na centrale jak mozesz 03:22 halp me 03:22 Znam tą panią 03:23 Raven, tego się NIE DA usunąć 03:23 aha 03:23 dobra 03:23 Hej Lobo o/ 03:23 hej Kyu 03:23 Hej Kuro o/ 03:23 Yo. 03:23 hej Nowa 03:23 To się da czy nie? 03:23 na pewno się da 03:23 Siema Kyu 03:23 Hi 03:23 Nowa śliczny av. 03:23 Lobo 03:23 Masz go w znajomych? 03:23 może centrali się uda 03:23 ja nie mam FB -.- 03:23 aha 03:23 wrzucił nowy post 03:24 w którym dziękuje 03:24 Czkeja 03:24 wejdę na profil jego 03:24 XD 03:24 macie rozkminę 03:24 Kuro, dziękuję :c 03:24 nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby to 42 był jakimś gimbusem który wpisuje kody bezsensu 03:24 o/ Illuminati 03:24 W ogóle czuję się dzisiaj dobrze '=' 03:24 w sumie może to być osobnik związany z Cykadą 03:24 cooooo 03:24 COOOOO 03:24 niemożliwe 03:24 nowa się czuję dobrze 03:24 O_o 03:24 MOM GET A CAMERA 03:24 ._. 03:25 Lobo, on jest znowu wredny 03:25 i złośliwy 03:25 . 03:25 no bo tego ustawa nie przewiduje 03:25 lub troll związany z Krainą Grzybów 03:25 mam 42 w znaj x3 03:25 Czekajcie, o co chodzi XD 03:25 Ten net mi rozłącza i nie dochodzą mi wiadomości niektóre i to tak wygląda dziwnie ._. 03:25 żebyś chociaż jeden dzień nie pisała że umierasz 03:25 Rycerz, plis .-. 03:25 Zabierz mu chatmoda, przecież czatmodzi nie powinni być wredni i złośliwi '=' 03:25 czekajcie 03:25 nie pisać tak szybko 03:25 Rycerz daj spokój, to nudne już się robi. 03:25 XD 03:25 mnie to nigdy nie znudzi 03:25 ale dobra 03:25 .-. 03:25 odwal się od niej, albo ja się dowalę do ciebie D: 03:26 w sumie to dobrze że dopiero teraz wbiłyście 03:26 ciekawe, czy będzie ci miło 03:26 Jakie groźby ;w; 03:26 bo mieliśmy ciekawe tematy z miśko 03:26 aha 03:26 Rycerz? 03:26 A Masky był? 03:26 Jakie? 03:26 ;w; 03:26 te o c? 03:26 itd? 03:26 właśnie nie wiem 03:26 zapomniałem nagle 03:26 xd 03:26 XD 03:27 . 03:27 . 03:27 .......... 03:27 kropka nienawiści 03:27 . 03:27 rei parasz nienawiścią 03:27 Wiem ;) 03:27 sprawdzam czy net mi znowu nie poleciał ;-; 03:27 Lobo 03:27 Ja mogę przypomnieć o czym rozmawialiście c: 03:28 Rycerz, nie nienawiści. 03:28 I co sądzisz o tej Czterdziestce dwójce? 03:28 Bo jakoś mi się zapamiętało 03:28 Ex, nie 03:28 ja kropką sprawdzam, czy są lagi czy nie ma 03:28 przecież przeglądarka ci podkreśla blędy 03:28 Raven, prześlij raz jeszcze ten link 03:28 Pomoc:Zasady 03:28 nie to 03:28 Raven, przeczytaj to jeszcze raz ;) \ 03:28 Pomoc:Edytowanie 03:28 okej 03:28 dziękować 03:29 o/ 03:29 Hi o/ 03:29 hej Demon 03:29 już napisałam 03:30 ... 03:30 hyh wiecie so? weszłam dziś do was na infie (próbwałam) ale jakaś zapora opiekuna mi się włączyła, że cpw jest niedozwolone dla uczniów podstawówki 03:30 D: 03:30 O JEŻU D: 03:30 i bardzo dobrze 03:30 Za co (tt) 03:30 03:30 Pff 03:30 za żywota 03:30 Ja opiekuna mam na kompie 03:31 I jest rozbrojony, jak widać 03:31 (y) 03:31 lenistwo lvl 9000 03:31 Nigdy więcej nie założę tej bluzki (tt) 03:31 i spytałam siępani o so kaman, powiedziała, że to co creepy to nie dla mnie 03:31 D: 03:31 A przynajmniej nie do tej koszuli (tt) 03:31 eh, moja wiadomość poprzednia doszła? ._. 03:31 XD DD 03:31 haha 03:31 Ja na infie pisałem 2 creepypasty moje ale dobra xd 03:31 Ja mam ponoć "destrukcyjne zainteresowania" 03:31 Raven, ostatnia to da z linkiem 03:31 Stąd opiekun 03:31 Do Edycji chyba 03:32 Zapiekanka z pieczarkami podgrzewana w mikrofali 03:32 Rei 03:32 Ej Lobo 03:32 Hm 03:32 lenistwo lvl over 9000 03:32 dodaj emotkę z Illuminati 03:32 już nic 03:32 Aha 03:32 bo jesteś dziewczyną tak? 03:32 Hex prosił 03:32 XD 03:32 Czy nie? 03:32 wait, przed chwilą zobaczyłąm 03:32 Nom 03:32 Nie wiem ;-; 03:32 /| 03:32 Aha 03:32 /\ 03:32 Demon, ile masz lat? 03:32 To nie zrozumiesz 03:32 a poza tym 03:32 Aha 03:32 Lobo, za COPPA banujemy? 03:32 są tu dziewczyny 03:32 nieważne 03:33 Czuję się tak zdzirowato trochę :c 03:33 Cross tak robi 03:33 dla nich to by mogło być conajmniej dziwne 03:33 u mnie to zależy (bp) 03:34 Lobo 03:34 Nowa, czemu? 03:34 ? 03:34 Nie masz powodów 03:34 rozbroiliśmy ostatnio z ravenem pewne multikonto 03:34 XD 03:34 łooo 03:34 czyje? 03:34 Gabrieli2004 XD 03:34 Rycerz 03:34 Bra, mistrzu ;w; XD DD 03:34 ona jest taka inteligentna 03:34 a ta mangozjebka? 03:34 że dąła sobie te same informacje XD 03:34 o kurcze 03:35 zw 03:35 i tylko nick był inny 03:35 User:Gabriella 2004 User:Krew z krwią 03:35 dostane kicka 03:35 Jak to zrobiłeś D: 03:35 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BG-7n1LCIAAObuD.jpg 03:35 Misko, dekolt w mojej bluzce 03:35 żal 03:35 I koszula 03:35 > fruzierstwe ale tagrze kosmetykami 03:35 nie ma kicka 03:35 Nowa 03:35 ... 03:35 PiP i-Kachu! 03:35 Chodziłam pół dnia w rozpiętej (derp) 03:35 Ty żartujesz? 03:35 aha? 03:35 Ale że z czym 03:35 To umnie każda ma dekolty 03:35 jprdl xD 03:35 i chodzi normalnie 03:36 pi pi kachu 03:36 wiesz co to zdzirowatość? 03:36 Misko, za duży dekolt* 03:36 Takie rozmowy to w szatni na wf. 03:36 misko 13 latki? 03:36 I pochylenie się nad jakąś ławką (derp) 03:36 nie tutaj 03:36 serio? 03:36 Moja "koleżanka" chciała ostatnio żeby chłopaki jej cycki macały 03:36 Rycerz 03:36 Tak 03:36 (huh) 03:36 #Gimba 03:36 to jakaś desperatka pewnie 03:36 i do tego gruba 03:36 jak znam życie 03:36 Rycerz 03:36 nie gruba 03:36 ? 03:36 XD 03:36 Jprdl, xo XD 03:36 *co 03:36 jakie tematy, ludzie xD 03:36 ale czy desperatka nie wiem 03:36 no to teraz wiecie 03:36 "bierzcie mnie" 03:36 Aż w klawisze nie trafiam 03:36 Ja oczywiście dobry 03:36 o czym rozmawialiśmy godzinę z misko XD 03:37 i do niej "Ogarnij się trochę ..." zamiast macać B) 03:37 no napewno desperatka 03:37 Ok, od tej pory zapinam koszulę aż do szyi (bp) 03:37 przecież jak sam nie zaczniesz to cię dziewczyna nie poprosi 03:37 Nowa 03:37 Nie 03:37 nie rób tego 03:37 tak 03:37 zrobię to 03:37 Jesteś zła ;-; 03:37 misko a na co liczysz? XD 03:37 Wiem :3 03:37 co? ;-; 03:37 Na nic xd 03:37 . 03:37 wogóle.... 03:37 a i tak na plaży w bikini (bp) 03:38 >>wogóle 03:38 haha 03:38 Raven, nope 03:38 Raven 03:38 raven ona idzie w kąpielówkach XD 03:38 Where my heart can learn what yours knows so well. What transpired here, I will always remember. But perhaps for you, these events are best forgotten.﻿ 03:38 ale i tak co innego plaża 03:38 xd 03:38 Nad jezioro (sory, plaży brak we Wrocławiu) chodzę w szortach i koszulce xd 03:38 Rycerz, wat 03:38 Szkoda zamoczyć (mean) ubrań 03:38 a jeśli się podwinie spódniczka (megusta) 03:38 Raven, właśnie dlatego zostaję na brzegu xd 03:38 I się wygrzewam 03:39 dżizas, kończcie te porno-gadki! D: 03:39 Lobo 03:39 O_O Serio, o czym te rożmowy 03:39 Przepraszam za bycie chłopakiem 03:39 nie zwracacie na mnie uwagi... ;-; 03:39 przepraszam, za bycie dojrzałą (ayfkm) 03:39 Lobo, jedyna normalna ;-; 03:39 Demon 03:39 Demon. nie bój się, nie będziemy (lf) 03:39 Pół godziny gadali o cyckach ._. 03:39 Lobotaker 03:39 nie pół 03:39 Ja zwracam 03:39 tylko godzinę 03:40 tym razem nie ja zacząłem tę rozmowę (wtf) 03:40 BRAT 03:40 wat 03:40 nie zaginaj faktów 03:40 co 03:40 po prostu mam Cię w dup ie 03:40 #Szczerość 03:40 (facepalm) jajco 03:40 misko ostrzeżenie 03:40 rei co ejst no 03:40 Przepraszam 03:40 Niiiiic XD 03:40 dobra 03:40 zw, muszę umuć ręce 03:40 już się ogarniam 03:40 umyć* 03:40 (miiin) 03:40 Lobo 03:40 jak mnie tak ładnie siostrzyczka prosi 03:40 a dlaczego ? (megusta) 03:40 (lf) 03:40 Otóż to, otóż to 03:40 Rycerz 03:40 Fak 03:40 Czyżby mokre? (lf) 03:41 rozmowy o piersiach między kobietami są okej, ale rozmowy o tym co nam matka dała między mężczyznami już nie.. 03:41 sie wystraszyłam xD 03:41 Moja siostra nazwała swego konia na biegunach "slender man". Nie wiem, czy się śmiać czy płakać ;w; 03:41 Ejjj 03:41 Misko (rage) 03:41 Słuchajcie 03:41 Oba naraz 03:41 rei 03:41 Lobo, co? 03:41 Hm 03:41 polecam przypieprzenie w ryj XD 03:41 ogarnij d*pę (rage) 03:41 D: 03:41 ehh 03:41 misko 03:41 ogar 03:42 co ja robie? 03:42 ejjjj 03:42 misko 03:42 Istniejesz (lf) 03:42 ? 03:42 pogadamy jak nie będzie adminów XD 03:42 Lobo, Rycerz zachowuje się jak niewyżyty gimbus :c 03:42 Rycerz, ok xd d 03:42 lobo nowa mnie zanudza swoim umieraniem 03:42 Rycerz 03:42 a pw? 03:42 Idźcie na pw? XD 03:42 nie mam teraz czasu 03:42 Widać 03:42 degradacja + ban na dwa ka lat. 03:42 Rei, dobre 03:43 Co *dezorient* 03:43 btw. Karu i Ex nawet na CS'ie się kłócą (facepalm) 03:43 czuję się jak typowy Nolif 03:43 dobrze 03:43 Może jesteś 03:43 jestem zamknięty w pokoju z zasłoniętymi roletami w samych gaciach taki grubas 03:43 słuchawki na łbie 03:43 wszedzie burdel 03:44 i rozwalone łóżko 03:44 Nie opowaidaj (facepalm) 03:44 *opowiadaj D: 03:44 . 03:44 <_< 03:44 Aracz :D 03:44 Siemango. 03:44 przepraszam was drogie dziewczyny dziewczynki i kobiety jeżeli uraziłem waszą godność waszą wiarę bądź wasze sumienie swoimi rozważaniami na temat kobiecych piersi. 03:44 Siema :D 03:44 Haj ^^ 03:44 i tyle mam wam do powiedzenia 03:44 Siema Jaracz o/ 03:44 Hi 03:44 Słyszałem dzisiaj dyskusję 6 dziewczyn. 03:44 o/ 03:45 Tłumaczyły jednej i sobie na wzajem te samą rzecz. 03:45 "Trzeba szanować swoje atuty" ~ Mistrz Shaolin z filmu 03:45 Oho. 03:45 Każda inaczej i każda uważała że ma rację. 03:45 Mówiły na raz. 03:45 misko my szanuje kobiece atuty bardziej niż one same XD 03:45 >na wzajem 03:45 Hahahahahah xd 03:45 Aracz 03:45 03:45 10:51 MediaWiki:Wikia.css‎ (różn. • hist.) . . (+183)‎ . . Karu (tablica • edycje) (+Raven ) 03:45 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 03:45 Aracz. U mnie w klasie takie dwie są. Ale... Żeby 6? XD 03:45 może ty chcesz włączyć się do tej dojrzałej rozmowy 03:45 A teraz jaka rozmowa trwa? .-. 03:46 o kurde 03:46 Aracz 03:46 o piersiach 03:46 ile ja piwa na Sadolu zarobiłam... 03:46 * Noworoczna tuli Lobo ;-; 03:46 hej Aracz 03:46 No hej. 03:46 aż sama jestem zdziwiona 03:46 Aracz 03:46 co żeś zrobił 03:46 dzisiaj na jednej grupie na jeja 03:46 i zażenowana, gdyż wpisałam słowo z błędem (facepalm) 03:46 mówili o tobie 03:46 Serio? 03:47 W jakim kontekście? 03:47 Tak kichnęłam że przypunktowałam łebkiem w biurko 03:47 Ja tłumaczyłem czemu PI ma broń od USA 03:47 o kure 03:47 nie mogę powiedzieć 03:47 bo inni nie wiedzą 03:47 o/ 03:47 czekaj 03:47 na pw 03:47 Hi 03:47 Lobo 03:47 Pomoc:Edytowanie 03:47 A już chciałem napisać "A mi nie powiesz?" 03:47 działaj 03:47 o/ 03:48 dzisiaj wyjątkowo był dobry poniedziałek 03:48 nie mogę w to uwierzyć 03:48 Pio usunął (all!) 03:48 odpowiedź w 3 minuty 03:48 Ja mam rekolekcje, ale nie korzystam, tylko umieram w domu D: 03:48 http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/W%C4%85tek:29372 :v 03:49 ojciec pijo za dużo wypijo XD 03:49 dobra, ja idę 03:49 pa 03:49 \o 03:49 o/ 03:49 A najgorsze jest to, że nie mogę śpiewać D: 03:49 o/ 03:50 Bye ;w; 04:15 jj 04:16 Wyłączyłem Num Locka 04:16 Jestem taki Zuy 04:17 ▲ 04:17 Prawie zawału dostałem. Wziąłem profil ravena w karcie w tle i oglądałem inne internety. 04:17 A tu nagle muzyga. 04:17 I to jaka ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 04:18 haha 04:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BROWqjuTM0g 04:19 ja jednak wolę hellmarcha z mojego profilu ;-; 04:19 Hej 04:19 o/ 04:19 Siema Karu 04:19 . 04:19 . 04:19 Raven, zadowolony z czachy? 04:19 Hi 04:19 jakiej czachy? 04:19 No koło Twego awatara 04:20 Coś mnie zlagowało i nie widzę nic co było na chacie pod linkiem od Rycerza .-. 04:20 okej 04:20 arigato 04:20 http://2204355.com/ 04:20 Skrim 04:20 ! 04:20 04:20 (lf) 04:20 jak ktoś ma mocne nerwy to wbijać 04:20 510051051150051 ludzi jest zbyt leniwych aby przeczytać tą liczbę 04:20 (lf) 04:20 jotjot 04:20 Cześć. 04:20 Hi 04:21 Cześć O/ 04:21 o/ 04:21 (ogw) 04:21 Se'lai 04:21 Raven najlepsza reakcja (derp) 04:21 nie chodzi mi o ciebie 04:21 deaz.dk kto mocny to wbijać :D 04:21 Jak ja nie lubię pryszczy na moim ryju ;-; 04:21 http://deaz.dk/ 04:21 Aracz jo tysz ;-; 04:21 Znaczy moich 04:22 Na moim 04:22 Boshe ile skrimów 04:22 Wara od moich pryszczy xD 04:22 Demon, co to jest XD D 04:22 * Aracz śmieszek. 04:22 to było takie śmieszne że aż zapomniałem się śmia\ 04:22 ć 04:22 Demon, kick za screamera :E 04:22 . 04:22 http://screenshooter.net/102004175/smprcaa (la) 04:23 XD 04:23 Torrenty. 04:23 nie chodzi ci wiedźmin 1 to pobierasz wiedźmina 2 ? 04:23 XD 04:23 Tak xD 04:23 XD 04:23 seems legit 04:23 Panowie w czarnych garniturach już do Ciebie jadą. 04:23 to me 04:23 Dobra ja siem żegnam (derp) 04:23 Aracz przyjeżdżają założyć mi kablówkę? 04:23 A jak to nie zadziała, jade do Empiku i kupuję, luj z tym xD 04:23 Kellah 04:23 Cześć. 04:23 Nerka O/ 04:23 o/ 04:23 Ey, takie pytanie 04:23 Sucham. 04:24 Co to za emotka ;_;: 04:24 (pedodance) 04:24 dawid podsiauo 04:24 http://deaz.dk/ 2015 03 23